


In Siderum- Written in the Stars

by elliana13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha is just banter, F/M, Hyunjin is a shitty person I'm sorry, Reader-Insert, descriptions of a shitty horrible relationship, fem reader - Freeform, mentions of drinking and a bit of swearing, there is a lotta feelings in this one UM-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliana13/pseuds/elliana13
Summary: When the stolen stars from your sky were put back with the help of one wide-eyed, hoodie-wearing young man. (Romance- Fluff/Angst)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 8





	In Siderum- Written in the Stars

**28th December 2017**

Your head throbbed as you sat up slowly, groaning at the bright sunlight assaulting your eyes. Your shoulders brushed against the headboard as you pulled the blankets around yourself, feeling for all the world like a broken compass. The chilly air made you shiver, your bedroom tilting uncomfortably in front of you .What in the world possessed you to drink as much wine as you did last night?    
“Who opened the curtains?” You called out, your husky morning voice strangely loud in the silence of the bedroom- until a young man staggered out of the bathroom, his wide eyes staring right at you. A man you knew all too well.    
“Fuck’s sake, Hyunjin, you really need to stop calling me” you groaned angrily, falling sideways onto the mattress, taking the blankets with you. Hyunjin scoffed at you, his brown eyes flashing annoyedly. “It’s a wonder what alcohol can do, princess,” he responded with great austerity, his dark hair hanging over his forehead as he strode around the room, picking up his belongings.    
You watched him move, momentarily consumed by the lines and movements of his body- he was elegant, inexplicably ethereal in the morning sun. Such a beautiful vessel for such a filthy mind. 

“I’ll text you next time.” Hyunjin came to a stop by your bedroom door, an all too familiar smirk adorning his soft lips. The way his words sounded like a statement instead of a question pulled you out of your reverie, your eyes narrowing. 

“Never again, Hyunjin. I told you we’re done.”   
His smirk remained in place as he locked stares with you, completely unfazed. “That’s what you always say, princess.” And to that, you had no response. All you could do was watch him throw you a mocking two-fingered salute and stalk out of your bedroom and your house, the main door clicking softly behind him.    
A frustrated shriek ripped from your throat as you buried yourself in your sheets, the throbbing in your head now intensified by the tears that burned your eyes. You could feel the burning in your throat and the ice in your spine all too strongly, your face hidden amidst the sheets as the angry tears began to flow freely. 

Why, why, why did you do this to yourself?

Why did you let Hyunjin play your heart like a fiddle, after all these years?

Why did you let him write your stars for you??

//

People thought that a world-famous young author would have the life of their dreams, jet-setting and gloriously busy as they navigated through their days of put-together appearances, bottomless creative prowess and impeccable imagination. People thought that world-famous young authors revelled in the spotlight their books brought to them, that world-famous young authors had it easy once they hit the jackpot.

If only people could see you now, a robe pulled hastily around your body, your system screaming with protest from the meagre 3 hours of sleep you’d managed to get. Your living room’s coffee table was littered with take out and wine bottles, the sunlight and the cold morning breeze streaming in from the French windows. Your work table was cluttered with torn up notes and a dead laptop, the evidence of a 2- month long creative block.    
So much for happy holidays, you thought darkly as you went about making coffee for yourself. It was funny, really. How one single person, one wrong turn, one night changed the way the rest of your life would possibly turn out. Your holidays would likely be spent in the warmth of your house, away from the happy crowds milling around outside, trying to find a way out of writer’s block.    
Yay you, happy fucking holidays to-   
Your phone’s shrill ringtone started up, having you rush to pick it up.   
“You’re needed at the company today.” Your manager’s voice flooded your ears instantly. No prelude or greeting. “Good morning to you too, Hyejin.” you chuckled dryly. “Isn’t this my free week? What do you need me for?”   
“New creators joining today, the big man up there wants you, the oldest creator to show them the ropes.”    
“I’ll be there in a few hours.”    
“Okay, I’ll let him know that you’ll be here in an hour.”   
“HYEJIN!”   
  
//

Cle studios sat in the top 3 floors of a corporate building in the middle of the city. They weren’t the most conventional company- Cle was a talent procurement center, specializing in promoting and catering to the needs of any kind of creative artist. You were one of their first finds, the one that threw them into the spotlight with your multiple book successes. They became one of the biggest names in the media and entertainment industry, boasting a star-studded clientele of authors, actors, models and music producers.    
You stepped into the lobby, the familiar sight of warm and unassuming, elegant furniture brightening your rather sour mood. You’d spent a long time here, so it almost felt like a home outside of home.    
“Oh good, you’re here.” Hyejin bustled into the lobby just as you put your jacket and hat away. “The new guys are waiting for you in their new studio.”    
“Guys?” you mused aloud, following Hyejin down the corridor, passing by the managers’ offices and the non-creative teams’ cubicles. “Yeah, a trio of music producers. Two of them are older than you by a couple of years, one’s your age.” Hyejin responded, walking down the stairs to the clients’ floor- a maze of production studios, vocal booths, writing centers and dance studios. “They’re inside.” she stopped outside one of the doors. “Don’t scare them away, you hear?”   
“No promises.” you chuckled, knocking on the door as Hyejin rolled her eyes and walked away.   
“Hello,” you turned back to the door, only to be met by a young man. “Are you Y/N?” He asked, his eyes scanning you curiously. His curly blonde hair fell over his forehead and ears, eyes warm and calming.   
“That’s me.” You smile. “You’re the new guys?”   
The guy smiled at you, moving aside to let you walk into the studio. Two other guys rose from their perches on the couch when you entered, their eyes trained curiously on you. One of them had ashy silver-purple hair, the other’s, the darkest shade of ebony.    
“That’s us.” The blonde guy spoke, his voice deep and smooth. “I’m Chris, feel free to call me Chan. The silver’s Changbin and this is Jisung. Nice to meet you.”   
“Can you not walk around calling me a silver?” Changbin scoffed before you could respond, his aura a heady kind of confident as he rolled his eyes playfully at Chan. “I’m not a coin in your pocket.”   
“You’re small enough to be one, though.” The dark-haired boy responded, his grin wide and unrestrained- Jisung. Said grin only widened when Chan laughed aloud and Changbin turned to glare at him. A people-pleaser, you realized. His eyes met yours and flitted away instantaneously, almost like he was awkward or..oh. Shy.    
“Sorry about that, Y/N, we’re normally not this unruly.” Changbin apologized sheepishly, his sharp gaze focused on you. Chris was still giggling quietly while Jisung’s smile faltered a bit. Was he scared of making a bad first impression?    
“Unruly is good around here, don’t worry about it.”You grinned, the 3 guys returning your smile in full force, relaxing almost instantaneously. This was going to be interesting.

//

**31st December 2018**

“Y/N?” Jisung’s voice was loud in the silence of your apartment as he let himself in, eyes darting around the empty living room in surprise. 

You did say you’d be home that night, a smile stretching your lips as you invited the 3 guys home for dinner and drinks. Chan and Changbin had chosen to stay home with their whiskey and music software, but he’d agreed to show up… but why did the apartment seem empty?    
He remembered nearly choking at the offhand invitation, consumed by your unrestrained smile and shining eyes. You smiled like that only a handful of times over your year-long friendship and Jisung had come to treasure those rare smiles. His heart stuttered at the sight, skipping a beat when he heard you giggle and smack his arm, telling him to stop daydreaming, that his unfinished americano was looking mighty tempting. 

He knew from the second he saw you that you felt more, thought more than you let on; your words made better friends to you than any other human being. There was something so beautiful yet melancholy about you, that made him want to find out what made you happy and keep doing that, just so it would make you smile. 

A muffled sob followed by a choked cough came from the balcony, sending Jisung’s senses into overdrive. Was something wrong? He rushed to the balcony, moving the sliding doors open to step into the balcony-   
You leant against the railing of the balcony, your body curled up on the floor. A wine bottle was clutched in your hands as you rocked back and forth, your shoulders shaking from the sobs you were trying and failing to repress. Jisung’s heart broke a little at the sight- it pained him to see you this way, he felt like an intruder in your moment of privacy but he couldn’t just leave you there- 

“Y/N.” You turned around, and it was all Jisung could do to not gasp at the shattered look on your face. Tears streaked down your cheeks, your eyes red from the crying. A smile- no, a soulless upward drag of your lips formed a broken smile on your face.    
“Wine?” 

“It’s cold outside. Come back in.”    
“I don’t want to.”    
“You don’t have a choice.” He stepped out onto the balcony, teeth clenched from the cold that instantly hit him. How were you sitting out there with just pyjamas and a thin jacket? Gently pulling you up, he ignored your soft sound of protest as he led you back into the warmth of your apartment. Shrugging his hands off your shoulders, you slowly made your way to the couch, your body and the bottle in your hands swaying precariously.

“What happened?” Jisung asked softly, watching you curl up on the couch, the blankets surrounding your form making you look smaller in stature. You sniffled through a bitter smile, the combination of grief and alcohol loosening your tongue. “Not sure you want to hear a sob story on New Year’s Eve, Jisung.”    
Jisung only stood up, the clattering from the kitchen allowing you a moment to yourself. You took a sip of the wine, the thoughts in your head still running on overdrive. The sight of Jisung had sobered you up more than you liked to admit- it was like his presence was a shot of safety, a candle’s flame lighting up your veins instead of the usual wildfire.    
That’s how it always had been, ever since the first time you met him. The fluttering in your chest whenever he entered your line of sight was an almost uncomfortable feeling you thought you’d left behind in the cobwebs and crevices of your mind. You hadn’t felt that way since.. Since Hwang Hyunjin. For reasons you were yet to fathom, your heart skipped a beat when you heard Jisung’s voice, whether he was practicing a new song, arguing with Changbin or just cracking jokes around you.    
What were you to do, when the Fates placed in front of you a beautiful, talented man with whole galaxies lodged in his eyes and worlds’ worth of understanding in his head?   
That’s right, you fell.You fell quick and hard, the only way you knew, for the boy with the gentle hands and the biggest heart.    
Jisung walked back to the couch and took a seat next to you, settling a cup of hot water into your hands. You moaned softly at the warmth touching your frozen fingers, bringing it up to your tear-ridden face. 

“I don’t care. Talk to me.”    
You fixed him with a hazy, curious stare. “I let the wrong person write my stars.”   
  
//

  
“I met this guy halfway through high school. We became the best of friends over the years, graduating high-school and going to the same university together. Somewhere along the way, I- I fell for him. He was perfect, Jisung. So painfully perfect, and all for me. I was special to him and he was so unafraid to show it. How could I not give him my heart, when he seemed ready to give me his? You sipped the hot water, forcibly stopping yourself from reaching for the wine bottle that sat on the coffee table. Jisung crossed his legs on the couch next to you, quiet, waiting.    
“It was amazing when we got together, somewhere in the middle of university. I’d never felt that light around anybody, Jisung. I didn’t know love could feel that way, fiery and passionate and so..so exhilarating. He felt the same way, he said. He told me I felt like his infinity, his forever person.He promised to stay with me through it all, that I was the only person in the world he’d take the effort for. And like a lovestruck fool, I believed him.”   
Jisung could hear your voice crack midway through your words, see the way you took a shaky breath before continuing, your hands a death-grip on the mug.    
“When I got my first cheque from my first novel, I-I put it all into a house nearby university for us. I remember how happy he was when he saw it, how happy we were. He always joked about how my words were worth millions, now the world was finally noticing me for it. We moved in together, in our final year.” You laughed bitterly, caving and reaching for the wine bottle. You’d never said any of this out loud before. It felt oddly heavy and light, like the words only weighed as much as the weight you allowed them to have- the second you said them, it all dissipated. Or maybe it was just the alcohol.    
“On-On New Year’s Eve.. um, 2015-” your breath caught in your throat at the memory, your body shaking from the effort of the words. Did you have to explain? That was when a warm hand engulfed one of your cold ones, curling delicately over your fingers. Jisung moved closer to you, letting your intertwined hands rest on his thigh, quiet and reassuring.    
“You don’t have to talk about it if you’re not ready.” His voice was as musical as the first time you heard him speak. His eyes, wide and dark against the soft yellow lights of the living room watched you carefully, without an ounce of judgement. The torrent of thoughts eddying and swirling in your head momentarily came to a standstill at the sight.    
“On New Year’s Eve 2015, I was going to propose to him.” A sharp gasp left Jisung, his eyes widening in surprise. Your fingers gripped his tightly, almost like you were taking the energy to speak from him. “We were young, stupid, easily impressionable.. Of course we were. But I knew what I felt for him, what we felt for each other was something most people don’t find in a lifetime. I couldn’t let go of that kind of person, I just couldn’t imagine living without him, I really couldn’t-   
“But that night, I watched him help another woman out of his car, kiss her more passionately than he’d ever kissed me, hold her closer than he’d ever held me and take her into our house. He brought another woman into the house I bought for our future together.” A sole tear stole its way down your cheek. 

“I couldn’t go back there after seeing that. My university allowed me to finish my final year project remotely, so I flew back home the very next night. He was evicted from the house by my parents soon after they heard what happened, but he could never contact me directly. I blocked him everywhere, changed my number, did everything he could to make sure he wouldn’t find me again. I felt like I couldn't look him in the eye and not be reminded of his betrayal.

“I stayed in my parents house for almost 6 months. I came back to the city because Cle was based here. But of course, he found me again. And Jisung, he acted like nothing had ever happened. That very night we met, we went back to my hotel room.” The tears kept coming, but your voice remained steady, devoid of any inflection.    
“As much as I knew I was supposed to be running for the hills, the only place I kept running back to was his arms. I let it happen because fuck, I missed it so much. It felt.. It felt like a lost and shattered part of me had finally been returned to me, good as new. I shouldn’t have let it happen, but I couldn’t bring myself to stop something that made me feel so sinfully light again. 

“He disappeared the next morning, leaving his phone number saved in my phone. We barely texted over the next few weeks. Almost a month later, he asked me if I wanted to meet again. Like an idiot, I said yes.   
“This went on for almost a year, this whole charade. Every morning, I would tell him to stay away from me, not to contact me again. But he and I both knew I wouldn’t refuse him the next time . It was like he got off on it, knowing that there was one person out there in the world who couldn’t get enough of him despite everything.   
“But over the last few months, I’ve been… I tried to ignore his calls and texts. It frustrated him to no end, of course. But.. But tonight, he turned up at my door, yelling and asking me why I wouldn’t respond. Whether I didn’t want to feel loved anymore. He asked me why I was denying myself the feeling that only he could give me-”   
“Did you let him in?” Jisung’s hand clenched around yours, your attention dragged back to him- He looked livid. His jaw was clenched, his eyes narrowed in what looked like pure rage. “Tell me,” Jisung gritted out, “ that you didn’t let him in.”   
“I-”   
“Because he’s fucking lying to you.” Jisung couldn’t stop, the words pouring out of his mouth in an angry torrent. “That’s not love and you know it. You deserve more than this scam he’s selling you, you deserve so much more. Please tell me you didn’t let him-”   
“I didn’t let him in.” you cocked your head, the alcohol in your system still running rampant, the filter on your tongue lost in the wind. “Why are you so angry?”   
“Because I can’t stand the sight of you treated like a common  _ whore _ -” Jisung spit, his hand still gripping yours in a death-hold. “When you should be treated like the fucking queen that you are, I hope that bastard gets what’s coming for him because-”   
His words were cut off by you pulling him into a kiss, your lips brushing softly against his own. You pulled back almost as quickly as you’d moved before, your eyes wide and hands clapped over your mouth. Jisung stayed still, his lips parted in surprise, his mind utterly blank-   
“I’m so sorry, I must have misread, I just, Ohmygod, I’m so sorry-” you spluttered, standing up quickly- or as quickly as your alcohol-ridden system would allow. “I’ll- um, I should get to bed, I’m so sorry, I think I misread the whole-”   
This time, Jisung cut your sentence short with a kiss that knocked your knees out from under you. A gasp slipped between your lips as your arms immediately wound around his neck, his hands warm, almost hot around your waist. There were fireworks going off somewhere, the crackle almost as loud as your heart-   
You pulled back from each other, your bodies still close together as fireworks exploded in the night sky outside, the revelry of the general public downstairs loud and joyous.    
Jisung breathed out quietly as he stared at you, a hesitant smile spreading across his face.    
“That was one hell of a way to start the New Year.”

//

**31st December 2019**

“Must you really embarrass me this way?” you whined, burying your head in your arms as Jisung broke into laughter, falling back onto the couch. You groaned, rolling your eyes as you tried to hide the smile creeping up your face. Your work table was laden with bits of paper and post-it notes, your laptop blinking merrily at you with a half-written word document open on the screen.    
“But all I did was hype you up!” He giggled, sitting back up and crossing his legs. “You are my girlfriend, after all. Should I not hype you up?”    
“Not through the mall’s intercom system Jisung, DEAR GOD!” You yelled back, the laughter finally bubbling up your throat. The memory of the awkward incident sent Jisung into another peal of laughter, his eyes narrowing into crescent moons as he clutched his stomach. “You said, I’m looking for my famous published author girlfriend, her name is Y/N and she’s a fucking stunner. Have y’all seen her?” you continued, speaking in a bad imitation of Jisung’s comical deep drawl.    
“But that is hyping you up, I called you famous, a published author, and a fucking stunner!” Jisung gasped out through his giggles. “Whatever floats your boat, dumbass.” You pouted at him, throwing a wadded up piece of paper at him.    
“You love me anyway, housemate.” Your boyfriend stuck his tongue out at you, before the living room settled down into comfortable silence.    
A small smile stuck to your lips, your eyes darting from Jisung’s form stretched out on the couch to the skyline-studded night sky. Around this time a year ago, you’d been broken more times than you could count by the manipulative ex-boyfriend who couldn’t accept his exit from your life. You were drowning your sorrows in more wine than the number of bad decisions you’d taken over the course of the year- Jisung and your new story being the only saving graces.    
Your relationship with Jisung had grown much slower than your previous one, the fear of failure palpable between the both of you. That was probably why you ended up becoming disgustingly open with each other- it helped both of you overcome your discomfort with other people’s judgement, laying the building blocks of your relationship as it made the transition from a friendship.    
Hyunjin was blocked and cut off yet again, turned away from your door with his tail between his legs when he turned up, your voice strong and loud as you told him to  _ stay the fuck away from you _ , Jisung’s hand firm and comforting in yours. He stayed up insanely late nights with you, working quietly in your bedroom as you slaved over the plot of your new story, the two of you refilling each other’s mugs of coffee on your momentary breaks. 

For that was the thing about your boyfriend, he didn’t change your life. He held your hand and stood by you while you made the changes, every day’s small successes a joyous victory.

//

Jisung’s heart beat erratically in his chest, his breath struggling to stay even. How in god’s name was he going to do this? The small box in his jacket pocket felt like it was burning a hole through the fabric and only his skin. Was it too soon? Was he overthinking it?   
Chan was all for it, but Changbin was woefully neutral about it, only adding to the heavy anxiety. “It’s really clear that you mean a lot to each other, so this is just really thoughtful of you,” said Chan, while Changbin had scoffed at the utter hopeless romantics his two friends had become. “She’s barely a year out of a shitty relationship. You really want to spring something this big onto her?”   
“They moved in together, Bin.” Chan had argued, not letting the guy in question get a word in edgewise. “If that’s not comfort and commitment, I don’t know what is.”   
Jisung couldn’t help but flash back to the day you had pulled him aside in Cle back in April, your cheeks flushed and eyes bright from writing a high-octane scene. “Would you want to move in with me?” You’d asked him, your smile spreading shyly across your lips.    
Your smiles were slowly going from a rarity to a daily occurrence and Jisung couldn’t help but want to take the credit- but he knew it was all you. He only held your hand through it all. Didn’t change the fact that his breath caught in his throat every time he was faced by it, though. The days didn’t dim the beauty of your smile, probably never would.    
He remembered his stuttered acceptance, your happy squeal and bear hug, the subsequent hectic month of packing, moving and unpacking. Your penthouse was more than enough for the two of you- it was conveniently placed closer to Cle than his original space with the guys and even had enough space for a home studio.    
The outburst of memories he’d fallen into helped him calm his nerves, internally shaking himself to center his thoughts. His eyes wandered back to you, the little furrow in the middle of your eyebrows creased in concentration as you alternated between typing and writing. A glance at the clock told him that it was time- Here goes…

Gathering all the bravado he could, he got up from the couch and sauntered towards you, praying to whatever spirits were watching to not let him mess this up. As he approached your work table, you looked up at him, your head cocking to the side in curiosity.    
“What’s up?”   
Bringing a finger to his lips, his nonverbal request had you raising your eyebrow in confusion. Little did you know, another word from you might just end with him losing his nerve.    
“Don’t freak out,” he began, exhaling deeply. “But, well… I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.” In response to your curious stare, he got down on one knee, his hands fumbling for his jacket pocket.    
Your gasp was sharp, abrupt, your eyes welling up at the sight of the pretty velvet box sitting in his palm. “It’s not what it looks like-” Jisung grinned shyly, opening it.    
Nestled in crushed velvet were two rings- simple silver bands, glinting in the soft yellow light of your living room. “Jisung, I-”   
“I’m not asking you to marry me, it’s too early for that.” He said, pulling out the ring and showing you the inside. On the smooth surface were two words, engraved in elegant cursive-    
“In Siderum,” you breathed the words out, a smile taking over your face. “Written in the stars.”   
“I’m not asking you to marry me,” Jisung repeated. “This is a promise ring. To remind you that only you write your own stars, Y/N. No matter who comes and does from your life, your stars will never go lost. My promise to you… is that I’ll stand by you through everything life throws at you, for as long as you allow me to. I promise I’ll never steal the stars in your sky, Y/N.”    
  


Outside fireworks crackled merily in the night sky as you nodded wordlessly, tears slipping gracelessly down your eyes as you slid the rings onto each other’s fingers.    
“Happy New Year, my love.” you giggled waterily as you slid off your chair and onto Jisung, his arms winding instantly around you as the two of you tumbled to the floor in giggles. He pressed a quick kiss on your nose, his eyes shining brighter than you’d ever seen them.    
“I adore you, my star.”

//

**31st December 2020**

  
  
“Marry me, Han Jisung?”   
“Sure, what are we waiting for?”   
  


And so, over the years of loving you, Han Jisung helped you rewrite your stars. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Feel free to drop comments here or hop over to @sleepylixie on Tumblr and leave me an ask :) - xoxo, Elliana.


End file.
